


Best Friend

by httpstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood, Human Stiles, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpstiles/pseuds/httpstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles get's taken and, FUCK NO, that is Scott's best friend. He won't stand for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend

            To say that Stiles is smart is an understatement. Deaton is surprised that Stiles came to talk to him about the recent killings, but not about the fast that he’s already piecing everything together. He’s in the middle of speaking with Stiles when Lydia calls and they both realize that the teacher Lydia is reporting missing is one of the three in a group, they just aren’t sure which group yet.

            “I have my Jeep,” Stiles replies when Deaton offers a ride to the school.

            “I’ll take my car.”

 

            Possibilities are running through Stiles’ mind, trying to think of possible things this could be. It doesn’t seem to be the Alphas, but everything started up when they came to town. Wait, no. That’s a lie. Stiles can clearly remember Derek mentioning that they’ve been in town all summer, plotting. Why start the killings when school starts? Why are they people he knew?

            The red light is annoying him in ways it shouldn’t be. There’s no one at the other ends of the intersection and he considers speeding through the red light. He takes a quick glance backward and sees Deaton. He seems to be calm and collected; opposite of Stiles.

            He glances up at the light again and sees the intersecting street light turn yellow. There’s a black car pulling up and it slows. Stiles can’t help but smirk that of all this time with no cars, the person gets there a second too late. The light turns red and Stiles waits two seconds and then his turns green. He takes off in a second, and in the same one, sees the black car speed into the intersection.

            He swerves in attempt to avoid being hit, but the front of his car is swiped from his side of the Jeep and it swerves, creating a full 180 degree. His head spins for a second and a pain is shooting up his leg. The door is crunched in on his leg, but he doesn’t see anything broken. He takes a look at Deaton, who has pulled to a stop. The black car is stopped right behind him, too.

            He looks behind him and someone is getting out of the car and his head spins again. Maybe he got whiplash? He looks over to Deaton, and the guy is getting out of his car too, now. He can’t process why until the person walking towards his Jeep attacks Deaton. … _Oh, well shit._

Stiles scrambles for his seat belt and once it’s off, he’s shoving at the door. It’s barely creaked open when it’s pulled right open, like a piece of paper being moved.

            “You’re the smallest, huh?” The big guy is staring at him and Stiles can already tell it’s one of the Alphas by the way he speaks (and his eyes are glowing red). And he doesn’t really get what Alpha here is implying so he tries replying: “And you’re the biggest, huh?” The Alpha doesn’t like the response and snarls, fangs popping out.

            “I’m an Alpha Werewolf.”

            “Well, techniquely, you’re still human. Are you just trying to make yourself sound better than me? Your heart still beats, unlike a vampire or something, cause look at Spiderman who can,”— he doesn’t get the chance to finish because he’s being grabbed by the collar of his shirt accompanied by a growl that’s vibrating his body, chilling him to the bone.

            “Oh, God, okay, I get it. You’re not one for jokes please don’t kill me.” Stiles’ hands are raised in surrender and the guy smirks.

            “You’re one cowardly Beta.”

            “Wait, you think,”— Stiles is cut off again and he’s jerked toward the black car. Now that he sees it better, it looks like Derek’s Camaro. “I’m not,”— and it’s too late because he’s being shoved into the trunk. He bangs on the trunk a few times before his heads starts frolicking through a snow storm. He passes out three minutes into the drive.

            When he comes to, he’s being tossed on the ground. He looks up and he doesn’t know where he is, but Derek is over a pool of his own blood with a pole being held through his stomach by a woman with long-ass toe nails. He’s also spitting up blood and he knows that it’s not a good sign. Another guy is sitting in front of him and for a second he thinks they make eye contact, but he’s not sure because he has sunglasses on.

            “You brought the human?” Glasses guy stands up furious. “I said to bring a Beta!”

            “I tried to tell him,” Stiles mumbles under his breath, trying to get to his knees. “Yeah, I’m normal, no werewolfiness, and human.” The guy behind him growls and kicks him down again.

            “Stiles.” Derek is looking from where he is, on his hands and knees in pain. His eyes meet Stiles for a moment and the girl ruins it by twisting the pole inside his stomach.

            “How was I supposed to tell whether he was a beta or not? He reeks of their pack.” Glasses guy smiles in thought.

            “He does, doesn’t he?” He makes his way toward Stiles and makes a hand motion to big guy and Stiles is being yanked to his feet. There’s one hand gripping his left arm and one holds his neck, forcing him to face the other guy; he seems to be the one in control here, Alpha of Alphas. Stiles is going to be looking this up when he— if… if he gets home.

            “It’s nice to meet you Stiles. I’m sorry about your leg.”— Stiles wonders how he knew his leg was hurt. “My name is Deucalion, this man is Ennis, and that,” he says gesturing back and the girl standing over Derek, “is Kali. I’m sure you’ve met Ethan and Aiden at school.” Stiles laughs sarcastically.

            “I would say the same to you, but given the situation, it’s not really nice.” Ennis snarls and tightens his grip on Stiles’ neck and he chokes for a second before Deucalion takes off his glasses and his eyes glow red at him. Reluctantly, he lets go, and Stiles can feel his heartbeat in his head. He groans in pain and shuts his eyes. “So what do we have here?” Deucalion takes it upon himself to grab Stiles free arm and turn it palm up. His fingers trail along his veins and his face dips down, smelling him. “He does smell of pack, but he isn’t a kin member.” He turns to Derek, who is still on the floor. “Fascinating. Is he pack?” Derek nods, more blood dripping out of his mouth.

            Deucalion looks between his two pack members and nods.

            “Well, Derek, it seems we’re done here. You won’t have to kill one of your betas today, but the day will come, and then we won’t have to ask you to kill the next.” Kali pulls the pole out of Derek’s stomach and he drops to his side. “We’ll be going now.” Ennis jerks him back and that’s when Stiles realizes that they’re taking him. He struggles and shouts, but Kali is on his other side in a second and covers his mouth. Her mouth gets way too close for comfort and he can feel her breath on his ear.

            “If you try to get away, you’ll be sliced and diced before anyone hears your screams.” Stiles stops struggling and nods. He takes a look back at Derek, whose eyes are now shut in pain. But he opens them for a second.

            “I’ll find you.” Stiles has no idea if that’s the last thing he’ll ever hear him say.

__

 

            It’s most definitely not. In the time that Stiles was originally taken from the crash site, a lot has happened. After coming to, Deaton was able to reach Scott and call in the crash.

            Sheriff has an immediate APB out on Stiles and the car, because Deaton can’t get a clear image of the person to come back to him, so that’s the best he can do. He’s also able describe the incident; how the car came speeding through the intersection, into Stiles’ Jeep, and then him getting out to see if he was okay. At first he hadn’t realized what the driver was doing and only focused on seeing if Stiles was okay. His actions were followed and there were creaks coming from the jeep and he knew that Stiles was trying to open the door, which had smashed in. He wanted to go help him, but the guy in front of him was on him; he’d been knocked out and left in the street. After being questioned by Stilinski and checked out by a paramedic, he had the okay to leave. Of course, he’d only dialed Melissa right after and informed her of everything and why she needed to call Scott out of school.

            Deaton was driving to Derek’s, unaware of what happened, and planned on asking him what they should do. He couldn’t remember a face, but the growling screamed _I’m the Alpha._ When he got there, he was surprised to see Derek sweating, drinking water shirtless against the counter.

            “Are you okay?”

            “No, but it’s good that you’re here. The Alphas took Stiles and,” —

            “Wait, they came here?”

            “Yeah, they thought he was a Beta. Deucalion wanted me to kill my own, join his pack. They took Stiles when they found out he was Pack. I— God, I don’t know what to do. I’m going to start,” — Deaton’s phone rings and it’s Scott.

            “We’re already looking for him. He was initially in a car accident when he was taken and I was following in a car behind him. Hold on a second while I take this.” Derek nods and Deaton answers.

            “Hello, Scott?”

            “They’re at the gas station. I have my mom’s car I can pull up and—,”

            “No, Scott. Don’t do anything.”

            “There are people and— I’m doing this, okay? That’s my best friend.” Scott hangs up and curses under his breath.

 

            Scott has already dialed up the station and they’re all on their way, but he needs to prevent them from leaving. The car at the pump behind them pulls out and Scott thanks God and pulls in, taking the window of opportunity.

            People are staring at him weird when he purposely smashes into the back of the car. There’s a good smash and Scott sees Stiles’ head through the back window and he turns quickly, seeing Scott. He can’t see his face all too clearly, but when he squints his eyes and sees bruising by his cheek and eye, and there’s some kind of cloth gag around his mouth.

            Scott jumps out in the next second and people are staring as Ennis stalks over.

            “What do you think you’re doing? Do you think its funny smashing my car?”

            “I’m getting an audience,” he says jerking his head toward the people staring. “And do you think its funny kidnapping my best friend?”

            The sirens wail in the distance and Ennis growls, he immediately jumps for the car and Scott pulls him back, slamming him to the ground. Deucalion and Kali step out as Ennis jumps out.

            “No,” Deucalion growls under his breath. “It’s not worth it, there are too many people watching. The sirens are turning onto the street any second. We’re leaving… _now._ ” Ennis doesn’t like the idea and parts with a punch to Scott’s face and he falls to the ground. His cheek cuts against his canines (he hadn’t realized they’d been out) and he spits blood. He retracts them as the police cars pull in and two run out. Ennis punches them both out and the three run for the hills.

            A man is helping Scott off the ground and Sheriff goes straight for the car. And out of everything they’ve been through together, this is the most scared that Scott has ever seen Stiles. His dad helps him stand and Scott can see bruising on his neck and arms, there’s duck tape restraining his wrists behind his back, and on top of all that, and the gag, he’s limping.

            His dad immediately removes the gag and pulls out a pocket knife, cutting through the duck tape. The second he’s free, Stiles is clinging to his dad. Off to the side, an officer is calling ambulance and Sheriff is whispering to Stiles. Scott blocks it out, not wanting to invade, when an officer he’s seen at the coffee shop a lot comes up to him. He pats Scott on the back.

            “That was a real brave thing you did there.”

            “That’s my best friend, when I saw him… I couldn’t let them get away.” And he’s telling the truth.

            “Scott.” He turns and Stiles hugs him and he hugs back tighter.

            “Thank God that you’re okay.” Scott wants to cry and he realizes that Stiles is crying.

            “Thanks Scotty."


End file.
